The development of cyanoacrylates (also known as 2-cyano-2-propenoic acid methylester), for example, methyl 2-cyanoacrylate; and methyl .alpha.-cyanoacrylate represented a major technological advance. The preparation of the cyanoacrylates is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,912,454 and 2,926,188. The use of cyanoacrylate polymers to produce adhesive is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,232 and 2,794,788. The cyanoacrylate adhesives, the so-called fast-drying high tensile glues, e.g. Super Glue.RTM., Super Bonder 422, Super Bonder 416, and the like, represented a major breakthrough in the art of bonding and has achieved a myriad of uses, not only in industry and the household, but in surgery as well.
One of the difficulties of the fast-drying glues arises when the user applies more than the minimal amount required, and the excess spreads rapidly from the confines in which it is placed on to surfaces where it is not intended. The glue then rapidly cures to create an unsightly blob in that unwanted position. The spreading glue also has the propensity to attract unwanted objects and firmly bond them to the unwanted site.
Some solvents have been developed to dissolve the bond created by the cyanoacrylates but without exception, each has involved the use of ketones, nitrohydrocarbons, amides or other harsh organic solvents to achieve success. Unfortunately, such harsh chemicals are extremely difficult to work with and are damaging to human flesh and can mar or destroy plastics, for example, the styrenes, such as acetyl butyl styrene, and the acrylates; and natural substances such as rubber.
Thus, a need still exists to develop a method and composition for quickly, easily and safely removing cured cyanoacrylate adhesive from unwanted surfaces which do not rely upon the harsh organic solvents heretofore used.